Dranine's Story
by Andreaste
Summary: A story about my character Dranine, who is the son of Macavity(from CATS) (CATS is the property of RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber, as is Macavity)(Dranine, Andreaste, and Minifire are my chars, most others are the property of their owners)


My name is Dranine. I was born into a home of stealing, and destruction. I cant remember much of my childhood, yet, I know it was horrible.  
  
I, am a cat. My father's name is Macavity. He was also born into a home of stealing and destruction, as was his father, and his father before him. We've all stolen what we need from other cats. Mainly the Jellicles. I never really cared for it. I suppose I had a good heart, like my mother. She's dead now. My father killed her when she decided to disagree with him on killing an innocent tom cat.   
  
He wasn't happy with her, and he really hasn't been happy with any of his mates. I suppose it's why I always shied away from love.  
  
In ways, I was a lot like my father. Mostly in looks though. My father had wild ginger fur, which never straightened. Sadly, I was graced with the same insane, unmanageable ginger fur. To this day, I've never liked it. About the only thing I do like about myself, are my bright baby blue eyes, which I inherited from my mother. Though I am male, my father still cant stand to look in my eyes, because I remind him too much of her. I still think he loves her, despite what he says. My father may be a good lire, but I can see it in his dark cold eyes. Something lingers there, some spark of happiness.  
  
That's basically all I remember of my childhood, except my mother's death. I remember it as if it were yesterday. It's sad how you can always remember the bad things that happen in your life, but you can rarely recall the good things. I have lots of bad memories, but my mother's death stands out the most in my mind.  
  
It was a dark night. The moon was covered in clouds, and there weren't many stars out either. I was attempting to sleep, but the hoots of an owl outside my window kept awakening me just as I was about to dose off. I suppose it was a good thing I couldn't sleep. My mother would have suffered a lot more had I not stopped my father.  
  
I suddenly sat bolt upright in my bed, as I heard a scream. In an instant, I recognized it as my mother, and I jumped out of bed, running to where I knew she would be. As I rounded a corner, my paws slipped on the slick ground, and I went slamming into a wall, but I had to keep going, for my mother. As I rounded another corner, I was careful. I was limping slightly, as the last turn had dislocated my shoulder.  
  
I saw an open door, with light pouring out of it, into the dark corridor. I cautiously walked closer, all the while hoping I was wrong about the scream, yet, as I entered, I knew I wasn't. The sight that met my vision was gruesome. I saw my mother, on the ground, her body bruised and beaten, her bright blue eyes exactly the opposite of that, and blood was dribbling down her mouth, staining her beautiful silver fur. I blinked a few times, hoping to the Jellicle Moon that I was wrong. That this wasn't my mother, but it was, it was. I felt hot tear streaming down my face, and I lunged at my father. My father! I was willing to kill my own father for my mother. My love, my confident. The only innocence left in this world, as I saw it.  
  
I heard my father's head hit the ground before I saw it, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I slashed at his face with my claws unsheathed, growling loudly at him. My mother was all the while screaming at me to stop, but I wouldn't. I didn't stop until my father backhanded me, and threw me off him, into the wall, but it didn't stop me. I growled again, and lunged at him again, slashing his face, and punching him, hard. He was knocked out cold, and I closed my eyes as I heard his limp body hit the ground once more.  
  
I growled at his limp form, and ran to my mother, stroking her fur. It scared me to see my mother this way, her beautiful form beaten to the point of death. I felt tears welling in my eyes as I held her, and I felt her warm paw reach up to touch my cheek, and wipe the tears away. I had long ignored the pain in my shoulder, and I cried freely for my mother, my tears falling on her fur, and cleaning the blood off slightly. She looked up at me, and spoke. Even her voice was different. I guess weakness does that to you. I had to struggle to hear her, but I managed, "Dranine, you, and I bo... both know I.. I'm going... to die... So, I.. want you to," she stopped, attempting to catch her breath, and I leaned closer, "never give.. in to.. to your.. father.. don't let.. the evil.. ta.. take you." and then, she was gone. My mother was dead. I held her limp form in my arms, crying freely, as I brushed some fur from her face.   
  
My mother had died to save another. A life for a life, and I had to honor her death. I placed my mother's body gently on the floor, and walked over to the tom, hastily wiping away my tears as I did so. I wasn't much olden than he, yet, I was a lot taller. The smaller tom looked up at me, seeming terrified. I knelt down, and rested a paw on his shoulder, "It's all right, little one, you're free. Hurry up, and run back home, before that bad tom wakes up." I said, and the little tom smiled graciously, and ran off. I smiled, and looked back at my mother. I knew what I had to do. She deserved a funeral. Though, I knew I would be the only one attending, I knew she deserved it. She had given up her life for another. It was only fair.  
  
I picked up her body, and carried it outside, placing it on the small white sheet I had taken from my own bed. I dug a six foot hole, and placed the sheet inside, with her body, then buried her. Crying, I said a few words in her honor, and made a make-shift head-stone, that read 'A wonderful mother, and cat. May she rest in peace.'  
  
As I look back now, I still know she died in honor, even if it was at the hand of my father. He received his payment, as I said. That is the only memory I have of my childhood. The rest where filled of stealing, and destruction.  
  
Yet, I lived through it all, and became the tom I am today. I live in a gorgeous castle, with many other cats that help me maintain the place, and the grounds around it. Although, I, live alone. At least, I did until now.  
  
One day, as I was going on a walk, I came across a Junkyard. Well, normally, being the cat I am, I would have overlooked this yard, yet, I saw cats inside it. Jellicles, I realized they were, after close observation. I wasn't too keen on meeting new cats, as my past was filled with bad experiences. Especially with the Jellicles. Not to mention, I look exactly like my father, the cat that bent his life on terrorizing them. Luckily though, I have a difference. My eyes, as I already mentioned.   
  
I watched the Jellicles many times, through a hole in the fence, until one day, I caught glimpse of a beautiful queen. She was pure white, with red tipped ears, paws, tail, and a red muzzle. She had the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. I came to know this dream of a cat as Port.  
  
I introduced myself to her with charm, and grace, as I usually do. She smiled, and introduced herself as well. Well, perhaps I should tell you exactly how our meeting went.  
  
It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing could make the day any better, except her. I entered the yard cautiously, and stood in the middle, looking around, then my eyes fell on her. I blinked a few times, then smiled, and walked over to her, bowing, "Good evening, Malady, I trust the day is treating you well." I said with a smile. She returned the smile, looking at me, "Yes, thank you." she said. I was thankful it was going so well, so I pushed further,   
  
"May I ask miss, what is your name?"   
  
"I am Portia, and you are?" she replied, looking into my eyes. I smiled softly, and took her paw as she offered it to me, kissing it lightly.  
  
"My name, dear lady, is Dranine." I said, nodding respectfully.  
  
"Dranine. That's an interesting name."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
Just as I thought things couldn't get any better, they got worse. The Junkyard was soon crowded, and I gasped looking at her, "Should we go elsewhere?" I asked, hopefully. She nodded, and I smiled, conjuring up a carriage, "Your carriage, Malady." I said, helping her up to the carriage. I was quite proud of myself, as the carriage was beautiful. It was pulled by two large pollicles, and driven by a strong tom. The tom may have been strong, but he was still shorter than me.  
  
As we got inside, I offered her a drink, and she declined, looking at me curiously, "What made you invite me?" she asked me, and I blinked, baffled as to why she would ask me this. I stared at her for a moment, then smiled, "You're a very beautiful queen. Why wouldn't I invite you?" I replied, and she smiled. I was thankful that this satisfied her.  
  
We soon arrived at my castle, and the driver opened the door, helping me out, then I helped Portia out. She looked at the castle, then at me. I simply smiled, and she nodded. We went up the steps, and inside, and I showed her to her room. There was a large bed, and a dresser, and catnip mice around. She blinked, and I noticed a frown, and I stepped closer.  
  
"Portia, is there a problem?" I asked, concern evident in my voice. She turned to look at me, sighing softly,  
  
"There's something I should tell you."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" I was quite a bit more concerned now, as she looked quite nervous. I wondered what could be making her so nervous.  
  
"I'm a mother." Oh, well, no wonder she was nervous. She's a mother, which means she does have a mate. Oh great, Dranine, what have you gotten yourself into?  
  
"Ok." I said, biting my lip slightly. She suddenly noticed my reaction, and shook her head,  
  
"Oh, no, Dranine, I've not given birth no. It's just, these kits grew attached to me." she said, and I calmed a bit, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, who wouldn't be attached to you?" I said, and shrugged. Portia laughed slightly, then frowned again. I instantly knew what was wrong.  
  
"Portia, you know, I wont force you to stay here, and I can't." I told her, gently touching her shoulder with my paw as I looked at her. She met my eyes with her own. Those startling intense green eyes bore through me like lasers, and it was difficult to keep my eyes met to hers. I smiled slightly, waiting for her voice to come again. A voice I had already become addicted to. A voice, like an angel, sent from above to save me from myself, for had it not been for her, I might be dead today. Then, she spoke, and I listened intently, like a little anxious pollicle listening to his master, and obeying his every command. I would have been her slave, if she'd asked me to. Yet, to my dismay, she had not.  
  
"Dranine, I do enjoy, and appreciate your hospitality, but I must go home, if only for a little while."   
  
My heart dropped. I did not allow her to see my broken heart. My weakness, as I'd learned it to be so many years ago. I couldn't let her see it. That's why she wanted to leave her past mate. He hadn't been there when she needed him most, and, I came to find out later, he was weak. I felt a bit sorry for him, as he could not hide it as well as I. Yet, I envied him as well, for he was not afraid to show his emotions, like I was. I can't remember one day when I have actually ever shown, or said everything I wanted to say. Not one day have I done that. Except perhaps the day my mother died, or the day Portia left me to go to the Junkyard once more.  
  
She had stayed with me for two days, filling herself with the food I provided, and sleeping in the room I provided for her as well. I enjoyed her company, there's no doubt about that. I would have given anything up to spend the rest of my life with her. I would ask her that later, though, once I mustered the courage.   
  
I.. am.. weak.. I always have been weak, in love, at least. The only cat I had ever really loved was my mother. As you can probably tell, I miss her greatly, and I will never forgive my father for what he did. A gruesome thing, really. Quite. That day, I left him.  
  
Either way, the day Portia left was a difficult day for me, and therefore difficult for my servants as well. I had them prepare fresh food for when she returned, and had them place more catnip mice in my loves room, along with fresh roses. I then, snuck off after Portia. If she needed help, I wanted to be there to help her. I watched the whole exchange between her and her former mate, tears forming for the first time in 10 years in my eyes. I had never wanted to hurt anyone, and I was now asking myself why I had to be so damn charming.  
  
Yes, I realize that sounds quite egotistical, but it's true. I have always been told I'm very charming, and, despite my rugged appearance, that I'm handsome as well. Yes, I always laughed at that part, but a cat can not always be judged on looks alone. You can be handsome, and have the ugliest eyes, and fur ever, yet, your personality is excellent. That, was the case with me. The only handsome part about me were my eyes, yet, this other tom, Portia's past mate. I came to know him as Snake.  
  
He.. was.. handsome.. Now, I am a tom, and would not normally say something like that, but in this case, it was true.  
  
Snake was all black, with green eyes. He was quite a sight to see, as we was very large, and strong, but, sadly, he didn't know how to hide his emotions. When Portia told him about me, he got emotional, and upset. I couldn't bear to see it, so I left. Then, not too long after, Portia came, followed by Snake, though she didn't know it.   
  
I met her at the door with a smile, but mine only faded when I saw Snake. I bit my lip, and backed up, blinking as he spoke, "You don't seem so sorry, Portia. So, I guess this is your new mate."   
  
Portia blinked, and turned around, frowning, "He's not my mate." she said softly, and I decided I should leave the two alone.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk." I said, and walked to my library, watching as their forms passed, and they went to her room. I don't know what went on in there, and I'm not sure I want to, but, I suppose it all went well, because I never saw Snake again. I, considered it a blessing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portia stayed with me, visiting the Junkyard occasionally, as did I. Unseen, of course, until one day. I met my half-sister. She was all black, except for her paws, and her chin, and the tip of her tail. I thought she was quite adorable. The thing that set her apart, was that she was tiny. She approached me cautiously, and spoke,  
  
"Daddy? Wait, you're not Macavity." she said softly, looking at my eyes. I turned to look at her, tilting my head.   
  
"No, I'm not Macavity, but he's my Father. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Minifire. My dad is Macavity too, but I don't know my mom. He killed her." she said, her eyes tearing up. I pulled her to me, and kissed the top of her head. Though we didn't have the same mother, our pain was the same.  
  
"Shh, little sis, Shh." I said softly, petting her neck. She was freezing. I had to get her home.  
  
I picked up her small form, which was quite easy. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a while. She wasn't much younger than I, and I knew she had a mate. I could see that hope left in her eyes. I had known her mother, and I had even seen her birth. I helped with it, though I wasn't going to let her know that. I had also heard the screams of her mother, and I finally realized what Macavity was doing. He was pregnating queens, and taking the kits to train as his minions.  
  
I couldn't let this go on any longer. At that time, I did nothing, but every time he brought in a new queen, I would free them. I got many beating from this, and almost died many times, but my heart still lived. When I reached the right age, I escaped. Minifire had been long gone. When my father found she had betrayed him by seeing the Jellicles, he kicked her out, and I hadn't seen her since then, until this day. I was clearly happy.  
  
Then the unimaginable happened. Portia found out. Not about Minifire, no, on the contrary, she knew Minifire long before I. She found out about my Father. I thought she knew, but sadly, no. We talked...  
  
"Your fur made me think of Macavity, but your eyes..." she paused, and I sat, anticipating her next words. "I presumed it was just a coincidence." she said.  
  
As if it couldn't get any worse. I sighed, and looked at her. I wasn't quite prepared to admit these things, but I had to. "My father is Macavity, yet, you already know that. He... he killed my mother." I said. I had never admitted that to anyone, and the fact that I had admitted it to her startled me.   
  
She lowered her gaze, and spoke once more, "I'm so sorry, Dranine." she said softly. I blinked back tears, and kept staring downward, not wanting her to see my weakness.  
  
"Dont be. I have gotten over the fact that he killed her, but the fact that he killed Minifire's mother, and many queens before her. I shall never forgive him for that." I said, my voice cold, and dull. I barely recognized myself. She sighed softly, but remained silent. We stayed silent that way for a while, until I could bear it no more. I looked around the Junkyard, then at her.  
  
"Portia, I'm going to go now. You may come if you like. It is your decision." I said, standing up. She kept her gaze on me, furrowing her brows.  
  
"Dranine, my opinion of you has not changed. I still want to be with you." she said.  
  
I blinked quite a few times, and stared at her. My next words even shocked me. "What about Snake?" I asked. I was startled that I even asked. What made me want to know about this tom that hated me? To this day, I'm still not sure, but I did.  
  
"I still want to remain his friend, but I want to be with you. I know that now." she said. I blinked more, then bit my lip, baffled as to why I kept asking about Snake. It was like I loved him! Yet, I didn't. No need to worry about that.  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"Every time I try he.." she stopped, obviously trying to find words to fit the description, "more or less freaks out." she finished. I blinked. I seem to do that a lot, don't you think. Either way, I was unsure of what to say, so... I said what any cat would at a time like this.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you think poorly of me for being so indecisive?"  
  
It seemed logical enough to me, but wait, I should back up. What brought on all this anyways? Maybe it was the catnip. Yes, of course.  
  
Last night, when Portia went to the Junkyard, I snuck in her room, and jumped on her bed, searching for her scent. I loved how she smelled. You know, sometimes humans wear perfume, and I hate that. The natural smell is much better, and Portia smelt wonderful.  
  
I found her smell on her pillow. I was to later find the smell was mixed with catnip, which made for an interesting experience. She came home to find me knawing on the pillow. I smirked, and fell over. I could hear her stifling giggles. I suppose I was quite an amusing sight. Falling off the bed, and stumbling around. Not to mention talking funny.  
  
"Help coffee might." I had said, and was thankful she deciphered it, "Catnip might be it."  
  
I tried to stand on wobbly legs, and Portia helped me, giggling a bit as she did. We walked to the kitchen, well, sort of, and she fixed me some coffee. I loaded it down with sugar and cream, and sipped at it through a straw, bracing myself on the counter. The coffee was helping, but I still felt a bit tipsy. I had never had catnip before, and vowed to never have it again. I looked at her, and we talked a while, at least until I fell off the stool, causing a lull in our conversation. Portia helped me up, then we decided to sit on the floor, because there, I couldn't fall off.  
  
As I think about that night, I realize it was one of the best nights of my life. Strange how catnip was the cause of it. Yet, it's one of the only happy memories I have.  
  
I don't remember going to sleep, but I do remember waking up. I awoke the next morning with the worst headache I have ever had, and I then knew the meaning of the human expression... hang-over. I always thought it was a term for death, and I was at least half right. My head pounded so bed I wanted to die, or I felt I could. By cause of head explosion. Do you get insurance for that? Oh well. The catnip hadn't quite worn off, and I was dead tired. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I had to take care of my little sis. Well, help her until she could be calm enough to return to her own Palace.  
  
This is where we come to the part before. Of the conversation. Yes, I'm sure you remember it. Either way, I knew then, that I loved Portia. The question was, what did I do next? Ask her to be my mate? Or just... wait...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided I would wait. What I was waiting for, I am still unsure. Perhaps it was a sign I searched for. Something to tell me that she was as sure as I. Yet, I wasn't sure, else I would not have waited. Portia was like an angel to me. She was perfect in every way, and no matter what happened, I could never see her otherwise.   
  
I pampered her like a new parent pampers their baby. I bought her things, made her room beautiful every day. I put fresh catnip mice in her room, which we both would enjoy at our leisure times. My life couldn't have been any better. I wouldn't have minded even giving it up, at the time, because I knew I had the memories. My life was fulfilled, and perfect. Nothing could have destroyed it, or made it better.   
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Just when my life had gotten perfect, my family had to interfere. Of course, by this, I don't mean Minifire, my sister. I would have given anything to see her again. No, instead, I mean my father. For once, I actually acknowledged him as this when he decided to make an appearance at my door. Quite a surprise for Portia as well, I must say, as she herself had many encounters with Macavity, also.  
  
How he found me, I am unsure, but the fact was, he did, and my eyes revealed my anger. He smirked. An evil, dark, mirthless smirk. I had never realized my father to be so cruel, to one that was so close to him. Yet, it didn't seem to mater to him. He wanted to kill me, despite the fact that I was his son. His own flesh and blood. None of it mattered to him. Besides, he had plenty of other daughters and sons that would serve him unquestionably, not to mention others that weren't even related to him. Some not even of his own species, for that matter. I suppose the rats, although, only stayed with him because they knew he could run them down and turn them into soup if he wanted to.  
  
My father knocked on my door, and at first, I thought it might be Snake, yet, I was wrong. It was he, the one I had loathed for years upon years, the one that was the instrument for my mother's death. I wanted to kill him for showing up there. I wanted to just rip out his throat and feed it to a pollicle, or worse, perhaps even take it for myself.   
  
"Why are you here, Macavity?" I asked, not even really absorbed in wanting to hear his answer. He smirked was more, which was really starting to test my patience.  
  
"You wont even acknowledge your own father. I'm hurt, Dranine."  
  
"I'm surprised you even remember me. Yet, I suppose it's the eyes, is it? She stared right back at you didn't she. When you were killing her, having no regards to who you would be hurting!"   
  
He stared at me coldly, and I almost felt his eyes boring through my skull, and it angered me even more. How could he even have the nerve to show up here. It bothered me, really it did. It made me even more paranoid than I thought possible.   
  
Finally, I could stand it no longer, and I slammed the door in his face. Right on his paw. I could hear the crushing of bones, sort of like the crunch a bug makes when you step on it, only louder. Then, I heard the trickle of blood, dripping to the ground. No sound good have been any better to me. I could have listened to every bone in his body cracking, watching the blood exit ever orifice possible.  
  
He whimpered softly, and drew his paw back from the door, rather he tried. I was holding the door right on his paw, still listening to that glorious trickle of blood. Until I realized I didn't want his tainted blood staining my beautiful floor. So, instead, I pushed his paw out, and grabbed a sword from beside the door, and walked out, taking a quick stab at his stomach. He whimpered more, and brought his cold eyes to meet mine. Now it was I who was smirking. "As they say, father, an eye for an eye. But in your case, a life for a life. You killed your mate, and my mother, and for that, you shall not live." I said, smirking more as I finished my speech.  
  
I could see the terror rising in his eyes, as his ginger fur, identical to my own, stood on end. It was about to rain, and I wanted that dirtbag to light up like a Christmas tree.   
  
I saw lightning dart across the sky, and somehow Macavity turned ghost white. "Looks like it's about to rain, dad. Perhaps we should get inside. Well, on second thought, can you hold this for me?" I grinned, and threw the sword to him, just as I heard the crack of thunder split the air. His eyes widened, and he caught the sword, which I knew would act as a conductor. Sadly, he realized it a bit late. The lightning darted across the sky again, yet this time, it darted down to the sword, and I heard my father let out a piercing scream, yet, at the same time, the scent of singed fur, and flesh met my nostrils, and I couldn't hold back a laugh.   
  
He kept screaming for a while, his body shaking all over from the electricity, his paws clenched to the sword, as he couldn't remove them from it. His fur was turning black, and some was falling off, leaving blood matted, singed, ginger spotted fur on the ground. Seeing this, I winced. First, he showed up at my door, then he shed his dirty burnt fur on my yard, along with his lifeless body. Boy, the nerve of some cats.  
  
After I was positive he was dead, I went over, and wrenched the sword from his paws, and threw it to the side. I would have done the same with his body, but I thought that everyone deserved a funeral, no matter how dark their heart is. I dug a hole, much like I had done with my mother, yet this time, he had no head stone, and no words. I simply threw his body in the hole, mumbled bye, and threw the dirt on him. Even though he was my father, the fact that I would never see him again didn't bother me. Not to mention I freed hundreds of other cats by doing what I did.  
  
When Portia had seen Macavity, she retreated to her room. therefore she hadn't seen the exchange between my father and I.  
  
At the time, I was glad, but it meant I had to tell her what had happened. I wasn't sure I was ready to explain that I had killed my own father. As I tried to speak, the words caught in my mouth. I was thankful Portia hadn't met me in my room yet, as I knew she would.  
  
I looked in the mirror, into my own eyes, and sighed. How was I going to tell her? I knew she'd be relieved over it, but how would she react? I pressed a paw to my forehead, and turned around as I caught a glimpse of white.  
  
"Good evening, Portia." I said, looking into her eyes. She nodded slightly, and I noticed she saw the bloody pawprints I had left. My eyes widened, and I bit my lip.   
  
"Oh, that's nothing, Portia. I was just.. careless while I was practicing my dueling.   
  
I could tell she wasn't buying it, not to mention she looked awfully stressed. I couldn't stand to see her that way. It really bothered me, so I confessed.  
  
"Portia, I killed my father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I met up with my sister once more, for she had found out about the death of our father. News like that travels fast, I suppose. I was regarded as a hero, in ways. Minifire sure seemed to think I was. She would bring news from the Junkyard all the time, and would always ask me to come with her.  
  
After a while, I gave in, and went there with her.  
  
"Yippee!!" she had said, jumping up beside me, and giving me what she affectionately called a little kitty nougee. I preferred to call it annoying.  
  
"As if my fur isn't messed up enough, little sis."  
  
She laughed, and dragged me off to the Junkyard. As we arrived there, I saw Portia, and another queen I had met before. Her name was Figment, and she was kind, and sweet, but I still loved that dream queen, Portia.  
  
I approached her, and smiled, "Hello, M'Lady." I said softly. She looked up at me, but did not smile. Inwardly, I sighed.   
  
"Hello, Dranine." she said, and I smiled slightly at her voice, then looked at her again.  
  
"Portia, you're tired. Would you like to go back to the castle and rest?" I asked her. She looked at me, and curled her tail around herself, almost defensively. I blinked, and cleaned a bit of blood from my paw.  
  
"I should go. I can see my being here isn't helping any."  
  
"No... Dont go..." she said, and grabbed me. I was just about to leave, but then stopped, and stared at her, shaking my head slowly.   
  
"Portia, I killed my own father. Do you know how many of his faithful servants are going to be after me? I Dont want to put you in that danger."  
  
"Dranine... what you did may have been stupid... well, it was stupid... but it was brave. You saved so many lives... I want to stay with you. There's safety in numbers, 'member?"   
  
I smiled slightly, and nodded, "Macavity is, well, was very powerful. He was even more powerful lit up like a Christmas Tree, but that isn't the point. If we're going to beat those henchcats, we're going to need a lot of help."  
  
And help we would get. I looked everywhere for cats that could help, but to no avail. It seemed none of them were willing to go against Macavity's henchcats. Surely, those ugly cats couldn't be that bad. Besides, I had killed their master. In their minds, they really had no hope anyways, but they must have felt the need to avenge their master.  
  
I looked everywhere for warriors, as I have already said, and it seemed I would never find any, until I met up with a queen named Adekka. We spoke for quite a while, and I thanked her for the names she had given me. Tomasia, and Andreaste. I had heard of Andreaste before, but Tomasia was new to me.  
  
I decided I would wait for her in The Junkyard. Just as I walked in, and sat down, I looked to the entrance to see a queen there. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Tomasia. She did look quite strong. "Hello, miss." I said, and she looked over at me.   
  
"Hello, I Dont believe I've seen you around here. I'm Tommi." she replied.  
  
"Tommi? As if Tomasia?"  
  
She cringed a bit at the sound of Tomasia, and I decided not to mention it. She approached me and looked at me closely, "You look like you've got something on your mind."  
  
"Well, thats because I do, miss."  
  
"Mind if I ask what? And dont worry about this 'miss' stuff. Tommi's just fine." she said. I blinked a few times, and nodded.  
  
"Then Tommi it is. I'm in a bit of trouble, Tommi. You see, I killed my father, Macavity, and his henchcats, and other groupies will be after me in the not too distant future, and I need help."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
So obviously, I had help. Well, one cat wasn't really too much help, but it was more than what I had in the beginning. Just me and Portia surely wouldn't be much against all those groupies, as I began to call them.  
  
I had to get another cat, and the only other one I knew, was Andreaste. She was a red cat, with black paws, and green eyes. Not to mention an attitude to match her look. She was the most blunt, and outspoken queen I had ever met, but that didn't mean she had a soft and silent side. She seemed somewhat shy about meeting new cats, which I wasn't quite sure about. Yet, I didn't ask. I needed her help, and I wasn't about to offend her in any way.  
  
She first appeared to me, sitting on the bumper, yet I didn't speak to her then. She was happy, as it seemed to be her favorite place, because she would always be there, or chatting it up with a gold tom I never managed to meet, until one time, but our conversation was short then, and he confused me, which I was never even sure was possible. Either way, I met Andreaste strangely. She was fighting some strange tom. I'm still unsure of his name, but that's not the point. As she beat the living snot out of him, I watched, knowing she had it under control, despite her loud cursing.  
  
That was one other thing that was obvious about Andreaste. She cursed everytime she was angry, or trying to make a point. I found it amusing myself. Either way, she was cleaning the blood from her coat as I walked over, smiling. She looked up at me, clearly wondering who I was. I smiled, and bowed, seeming a bit confused when she laughed.  
  
"Don't you bow to me, mister. I'm no hero, or lady. Just an innocent cat looking to beat some not so innocent butt. Who are you? Ya' look like Macavity, but ya' cant be, cause your eyes are blue, and he's well, dead. Killed by his son, if I'm right, and now that particular son is on the run. That wouldn't be you, would it?" she stopped speaking, and winked, a small smirk playing on her mouth. I blinked a few times, and shook my head, but allowed her to see that I was lying.  
  
She smiled, and nodded, and I gestured to somewhere near the entrance. She followed me, making sure we weren't followed, but we were, and she turned, and growled at the tom softly, and he ran off, clearly afraid of her. That was when I knew Andreaste would be the smartest thing I had ever done, in business, that is.  
  
Next, I had to figure out what to do about Portia. I knew I loved her, and I knew I wanted to be with her, forever. I wanted kittens with her, and I wanted them to look like her. With her beautiful angelic face, and her gorgeous eyes. Just like a dream. It all seemed to real when I thought of it, and perhaps it was all to real, but I had to try. I was always told, by my mother, that if you wanted something bad enough, you could make it happen. My mother would have been proud of me. I would make her proud.  
  
I would ask Portia to be my mate. Sure, I had it all planed out in my head, but I knew I would choke when it came time to really ask her. That's why I abandoned my plan, and decided to go with my heart. It had never failed me before, and it wouldn't now.  
  
"Hello, Portia, my love." I said, my voice shaking slightly, for I had never been more nervous in my entire existence. She smiled at me, which eased my nervousness beyond any recognition.   
  
Slowly, I moved closer, looking into those intense green eyes, all of my doubt and fear, seeming to melt away in just one glance. I felt a deep purr rise in my throat, and she must have heard it, for she rested a paw on my arm. I purred louder at her touch, and smiled even wider. I raised my paw up to her cheek, caressing her fur.  
  
"Portia, I.. have a.. question, my love." I finally asked, my eyes still glued to her's.  
  
"All right, Dranine, what is it?"  
  
"Portia, will you be my mate?"  
  
Of course you probably know, Portia said yes. I was nervous beyond belief, and I obviously had no reason to be. I should have known she would have answered that way, yet we all cant be psychics, now can we?   
  
I suppose you'd say my life went on pretty normally from then on after. Portia is an angel, as I've told you many a time. She is a true angel. I love her dearly. I would be happy just having her near me, and nothing else. If I were alone, out in the middle of no where, with no source of heat, I would want her near me, for without love, you have nothing. And, if I were alone, I would truly have nothing, no matter how many material objects I possessed, for without love, it would mean absolutely nothing.  
  
Although I live in this beautiful castle, with a beautiful queen, it does not mean I don't have problems, for I do. You see, by killing my father, I brought more problems upon myself than it was worth. I had Andreaste to help, but I was afraid, for Tomasia was no where to be found, and I had not spoken to the queen Adekka in the longest time. I was beginning to fear for my life, frankly.  
  
Yet, despite the fact that Tomasia had left, and Adekka was no where to be found, Andreaste stood behind me the entire time. I got along with her as if she were a sister. I am not sure if it was her irresistible personality that drew me to her, or the fact that she was bi. Meaning we both had a liking in beautiful queens. She had known Portia long before I had, and Andre was quick to inform me that if I ever mistreated the queen, I would have her to deal with. I assured her that I would never even think of harming Portia, in any way.  
  
I was starting to get a tad ancy, realizing that every time I turned around, there were the awful henchcats, or the rats, basically staring over my shoulder. I soon noticed they were simply waiting for a time to strike. Andreaste and I spoke about this, and we were prompt in deciding they would not have this chance. She also introduced me to her sister, Nicole, whom was black, with the same green eyes as Andreaste. Not to mention the fact that they were exactly the same. Only difference I noticed was that Nicole seemed a bit more... depressed than Andy.  
  
Either way, now we had 4 fighters, against about one million rats, and 10 or 20 henchcats. Andreaste managed to fight off the rats using one powerful lightning bolt.   
  
"Hey, anyone happen to notice that there's still almost 20 henchcats to fight off, and they aint looking to pleased wit' us!" Andy screamed at the 3 of us. I managed to hold in a nervous chuckle as a thwapped a particularly ugly tom on the back of the neck with my staff. He passed out with a dull thud, and I straightened, acting as if it hadn't happened. Portia cast me a glance, and laughed as she tripped another ugly henchcat. I could see the lightning bolts from Andy out of the corner of my eye, and the heavy gusts of wind from Nicole to my other side. I quickly observed my surroundings with a glance, looking around thoughtfully, whilst attempting to watch out for the henchcats as well.  
  
I smirked as I knew what needed to be done, and I was glad Andy noticed it as well. She motioned to Nicole to get her attention, then I myself sent an telepathic message to Portia. She nodded knowingly, and ran over to where I, Andreaste, and Nicole already where. Portia and I then worked together to keep the henchcats occupied while they stood, meticulously planted underneath a particularly large pile of junk. When the perfect time came, and when Portia and myself where clear from the ruble that would inevitably fall, Andre and Nicole would work together to knock down the pile, therefore trapping the henchcats beneath it.   
  
Portia and I stood idly by as we grounded ourselves from the large gust of wind that would soon overwhelm us. We looked at one another from across the yard, and winked, then quickly stepped back, right as all the evil cats got trapped beneath the pile. I chuckled, as did the others, and strangely, so did the gold tom I had seen that time long ago. Yet, this time he seemed happier, and not quite as confusing as before with his prophecies and such. Either way, he was here now. I assumed he had watched the entire fight, and I knew that Andre wouldn't be happy with this since Goldenjaguar(as I soon found his name to be) usually helped Andy in her fights. Although she soon forgave him, and gave him a huge hug, she still gave him grief about it, which I found to be quite amusing.  
  
Goldenjaguar was a brotherly figure to Andreaste, and she loved him dearly. I could see it hidden in her eyes. She would do anything for GoldenBoy, as she affectionately called him. She and him would talk for long times about various things, and I had once wished Minifire and I could have done the same. Or SolidSnake and I for that matter. I would watch them from a distance, hidden amongst the dark shadows, regarding them with an admiring stare which no one would see. I envied them, really.   
  
In my youth, I had never had anyone. I had only had my mother, and since my father had killed her, I was left alone. Never had I truly met someone I could talk to. Not like Goldenjaguar and Andreaste talked. I had wished that sometime I would be able to join into their conversation, but it was not to be so. Besides, three isn't a conversation, it's simply two people talking, and a third making random commentary, which I was not too enthused on having. I wished not to be a commentator. I wished to be a part of the conversation, not an extra body.  
  
I would occasionally sigh as I watched the two friends, cracking jokes, and fighting together. They would beat up the bad guys quite a bit, and I often wished I would get to join in sometime. But, much to my dismay, I didn't have magic like them, nor did I have the brawn, or the strength to take on the cats they did. It seemed Andreate and Goldenjaguar had quite a few enemys. And truthfully, they could have them. I wasn't about to get a royal ass kicking on their account.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My life seemed to be going pretty well. I was content for once in my life, but I knew that I had been in this position before, and I didn't doubt that something would interfere with the pleasantness of my joy. I was right of course, as my cousin, Kailena(a beautiful light violet queen with streaks of gold in her fur, and bright blue eyes, similar to my own)came to visit me. Unannounced, as always.  
  
What Kailena came to tell me shocked me to tears, or perhaps I was just so angry and happy at the same time, it seemed to have that effect on me.   
  
"She's... alive?" I said in shock, slowly backing away. Kailena's reaction to this was saddening in and of itself, but the fact that I had just found out my mother was still alive was startling as well.  
  
Kailena watched me, her eyes glued to my own, which I found quite overwhelming. That was the last thing I needed at this time was someone staring at me when I had just found out something so devastating. Though, it wasn't really that devastating. I should have been happy my mother was still living, yet I found it difficult to be as cheery as the others. Perhaps it was the fact I would have to explain that I killed my father. Especially now that I had no excuse, seeing as my mother was still alive, meaning she was alive when I killed him. Yet, this I hadn't known, so I could prove my case in that aspect. Although, they could take it as a simple excuse and still murder me.  
  
As I milled over all these thoughts at once, another important question came to mind. Being the son of an immortal, would that make me immortal as well? Or am I a simple mortal, doomed to die when I must. Yet, immortality can be doomed too, as Andreaste was quick to remind me. She told me how she would have to live to see the one she loved die, her friends, her family, and others she had been close to. That was when I decided I would be just as happy being mortal, though I didn't tell Andre for I knew she was upset enough. My meddling sure wouldn't make her feel any better. Andy had too much going through her mind to worry about my questions, much less give me answers.  
  
So, I did the only thing I knew to do. I looked for my mother. I felt like I was looking for a needle in a haystack though, for I couldn't find her. I should have known from my experiences with Andre that finding an immortal wouldn't be an easy task, yet I tried. It was all simply in vain. Either she had fled when she found out of my knowledge, or she was avoiding me. Both left me in a state of pure and utter worry. Why had my mother fled? What was she afraid of? Did she not think me capable of understanding her predicament, or did she simply want me excluded from her life. Whichever was true, I was unsure of, but one was, and I could no longer handle it.  
  
Against everything I thought was right, and true, I went to Andreaste. I had no other choice. Andreaste was older than I, much older, being a visitor from the past, and a recently discovered immortal made finding out her exact age impossible though. She had the looks of a young queen, about my age, or Kailena's age for that matter, but her eyes shown with a knowledge only a very mature adult, or a very old being could posses. I asked no more of Andreaste's age though, since I knew she would never tell me for sure. I was beginning to think she didn't know herself.  
  
Andreaste explained to me that if my mother wanted to be found I would have already found her. This made is obvious to me that my mother surely didn't want to be found. Although I wanted to believe and accept this, I could not, and I searched for more answers. I couldn't seem to get my inquiries answered by Andreaste, mainly because she disappeared into thin air at one of the quiet points in our conversations. I stayed in the room for a while, milling over things, then disappeared myself, yet I used the door.  
  
I strolled down the street quietly humming, whilst I thought over what Andy had told me. I knew that I had to wait to find my mother, yet it seemed my wait would soon be over.   
  
I stopped short, blinking at the queen before me. I was looking into eyes identical to my own, and as my gaze followed down the thin body I noticed beautiful silver fur smoothed down onto the queen. She wasn't so thin that she looked anorexic, but she did look thin for her age.   
  
A single tear slid down my cheek, and I felt her soft, fragile paw reach up to wipe the crystal from my jaw line. The touch was so much stronger than it had been so long ago. No more shaky paw, no more blood. The brightness had returned to her eyes, and the fragrance of her was obvious once more. She was once more the innocent confident I had known so long ago.  
  
"Mom... I'm so... sor.." I whispered softly, and she drew me near into a tight embrace.  
  
"I know, my son, I know. Shh, little one, shh my Dranine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quite a bit changed after I saw my mother. More than I even thought possible, yet one thing didn't change, and that was my love for Portia. It seemed nothing could change, or alter my love for my angel, and I was determined to keep it that way, as if fate had meant it to be.   
  
I worshiped my angel as an angel should be worshipped. I could do no more, or no less. I was determined to keep her happy, no matter what it took. If I had to scrap bugs off the ground, just using my claws, I would. That was how much I worshiped, and adored her. It was to be as it was, for eternity, in my heart. Even if we went seperate ways, I would still love her, because she ment that much to me. It was no longer a matter of passion, or lust, for I had been through both in my time with Portia, and I now knew that this was neither, but instead, it was love.  
  
I relished, and bathed in that thought for months upon months, unable to think of anything but that. Until I realized that it had also been several months since I had spoken to my mother. I then denoted, once again that if she wished to see me, she would find me, or reveal herself to me as she had done once before.   
  
Otherwise, my life was getting back to normal. I had the henchcats off my back, and my mother back. And one can not forget my love, my life, my reason for waking in the morning, Portia. Yes, life could get no better, but as always it has to get better before it can get worse, and in my opinion it was as good as it could possibly get.  
  
Then, I remembered. I had a birthday coming up. Not my own, no, but a friends. Andreaste was becoming a year older, and I owed it to her to pay her a visit. Despite the fact that I did not know her age, I did know what I should get her. It was a silver necklace, a pentagram at that, fastened onto a spiked collar.   
  
"Andy... I have something for you. Since it's your birthday and all." I said as I snuck up behind her. She had noticed me, therefore wasn't startled as a human would have been. She simply turned to me, and smiled,  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Dranine. I mean.." I interupted her, as I knew what was coming.  
  
"Consider it a thank you for helping me, if you must."  
  
She chuckled, and hugged me. I then helped her get the collar on, and she smiled.  
  
"Dranine... This really means a lot to me... Thank you." she whispered in my ear. I simply smiled,   
  
"You're welcome, Andy."  
  
She turned to the sky, casually fingering the pentagram on her collar. I had noticed all the tatoos before. It was nothing new to me. When Andy was a human, those tatoos appeared... I dont know how they stayed with her being a vampire, but I guess it didn't matter. They simply added to her beautiful appearence. She came to me many times after that, especially when she broke up with her mate to go out with a tom name Cassanova. I was happy for her, for I could see that she was happy.  
  
Over time, after being away from the one you love, you only grow to love them more. Or you go crazy from not seing them. In my time away from Portia, both happened. Yet, I grew closer to my mother, and found that she had changed a bit too much to my liking. She was my mother, yes, but she was not the beautiful queen I had known so long ago.   
  
I almost didn't want to know her any more. And, when she left me alone, I had no choice but to try and forget her. It was something difficult for me to do, but I had to. Just as I had to kill my father. Though I did not like to do either(even though my father was an idiotic and annoying SOB)I was forced to do it. Not by others, but by myself. Now, I can not believe I brought myself to do such a thing on either account, but those are things a cat must to do stay alive.  
  
My life was incredibly perfect, and I was convinced that it could get no better. Yet, then again, it was far too perfect, so something had to happen.  
  
  
  
I had not seen Portia in a long time the day that she came to speak to me. Frankly, I wish I had never woken up that day. I don't know what made her do it. I loved her with every fiber of my being. What could I have possibly done wrong? Either way, the damage was done. . .   
  
"Dranine. . . there's someone else."  
  
Her words stung, practically burning through my flesh with ease. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and fought back the tears that I knew I wouldn't be able to fight later. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. All I could do was choke out a soft 'what?' before I felt tears stinging on my cheeks. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. . . Why was she leaving me?   
  
All the while she stood there, speaking, I could not distinguish her words. I was far too numb to hear, or feel. I wondered why I hadn't already collapsed to the floor. Her voice sounded so distant to me. I felt as though my life had ended at that point. It seemed impossible that it could get any worse.  
  
"I. . . I don't understand, Portia. . ."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dranine." she said, and I actually managed to hear her.  
  
"It's. . . Ok. . . I only want you to. . . be happy."  
  
"Ok. . . I'll go then." she said, and walked off.   
  
I blinked after her retreating form, and closed to door, staring numbly at the wall. I couldn't believe that she had done it. . . What ever did I do wrong? I treated her like a queen. . . I did everything I could to make her happy. . . I loved her so much.  
  
Quietly, I walked to my library, staring at the pile of books left on the floor from my search. Portia had left me for another, and though it hadn't fully sunk in yet, I knew my life could get no worse.  
  
Andy Speaks:  
  
Dranine was a sweet tom. He always had been, and I thought Portia was extremelly lucky to be with him. I was almost jealous, at times. He was like a brother to me, though, and you know how that goes. Yet, despite all that, I loved Dranine, and I would never allow anyone to hurt him.  
  
Dranine had always been terribly sweet to me, and to Portia as well. When I had seen what had happened to him through my 'crystal ball' it hurt me just as much as it probably hurt him. Yet, I knew I had to do something. And quick, before he broke every vase he owned.   
  
The night before, I had seen him sitting alone amongst a ruin of books, holding a single red rose between his paws. He was mumbling something about Portia, and how the rose was as soft as her fur, and gentle as her heart. Now, he cringes at every rose he sees, and he's almost broken every one of his vases. I hated to see him this way, so depressed, and close to. . . doing something incredibly stupid.  
  
I sat, watching him for a moment as he proceeded to destroy his home, but after a while, I could take it no longer. I saw a silver tabby enter. She was a pretty queen that wore a small golden band around her head,  
  
"Miss. . . Will you come here?" I said, and she came over.  
  
"Yes?" she said and trotted over. I smiled at her, quietly fingering the small pentagram dangling from my collar.  
  
"What do you think of this tom?" I asked her, showing her Dranine. She cringed a tad and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He lost his one true love, my dear. . . Tell me, have you ever heard of. . comfort in a stranger?"  
  
Our conversation went on for a while like that, until I sent her to Dranine's home, where my dear friend was mourning for his loss.  
  
She knocked on my door quietly, and I slowly padded over, casting my eyes downward as I opened the door,  
  
"Yes?" I said softly. She watched me, I knew, for I felt her eyes upon me. She was frowning, I could tell it by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hello." she said softly. I looked up for a moment, observing this small silver tabby. She was breathtaking, her beauty excelled that of any cat before. Any cat except the beauty of my Portia. But, forgive me, she is no longer my Portia, but anothers. I had obviously not done my job, and therefore she left me.   
  
I looked at this cat, curious as to how she had finally. I blinked at her, then managed something of a weak smile,   
  
"Good evening." I said softly.  
  
"I heard. . . noises, and I got curious. . . Whats your name, and whats wrong?"  
  
"My name is Dranine, miss, and. . . nothing is wrong. I'm simply doing a little spring cleaning." I looked down again.  
  
"Dont lie," she said, "I can see perfectly well that something is wrong. . I dont exactly expect you to tell me everything, or anything at all, but. . . well, you see, I'm a very good listener, and if you'd just give me a chance, I'm sure you'd feel better."  
  
I blinked at her once more, "Are you sure you have time for that?" I asked.  
  
"I have all the time in the world, Dranine."  
  
"Well then, I will tell you my story. . . A while ago, I met a beautiful queen. . . Just as beautiful as you are, miss. I loved her, and she loved me. . . I treated her like a princess, but I suppose that was not enough for her. . . She left me, miss, and that is what has cause my anger and grief. I, can not be sure why she left me, and I dont suppose it even matters, for all I wanted was for her to be happy. . . It simply was not enough though. I dont suppose it ever could be." I stopped, and looked at her, "Look, I dont want to depress you or waste your time with my dribble. Why dont you go home. . . Have fun." I said, sighing. I then closed my door and listened as she walked away.  
  
"It was nice speaking to you, Dranine."  
  
A single tear slid down my cheek as I listened to her soft padding steps. The same steps as Portia had. I missed her more than anything. My heart ached for her. . . I grieved more than anything. The only thing that kept me living was knowing that maybe she was out there somewhere, happy.   
  
Although my dear friend Andreaste's life had taken a drastic turn, she was doing fine now. She was a being that always shone through no matter what happened to her. She tried to never let anything get to her, but it always did, although in the end, the pain and sorrow slid off her like water off a ducks back. I admired the queen, I cant lie about that. She was wonderful, and I nearly wished that I could be with her every day, but I cared too much for her. She was like a sister to me, or perhaps even a second mother.  
  
It's been months since I've visited the Junkyard, and I don't think I will, or should return. I don't believe I'm welcome there, nor do I think it would be right for me to go. I also have not seen my sister in months, if she is still alive, I do not know. I have been sort of a . . . recluse one could call me, I suppose.   
  
I've given up on love also . . . It's all just a big joke; call it a marketing ploy for companies to get money, kind of like Valentine's Day . . . Since when did chocolate become a part of love? I don't remember ever telling someone I loved them with a box of chocolates. It's all about material objects now, even cats. You care about someone and you have to buy them something. . . WHY?! To me, words mean more than any of that stuff . . .   
  
I think I'm beginning to loose my sanity this way . . . I've been alone in this house for so long that I don't even remember who I am anymore . . . I was unsure if that was possible . . . I suppose it is. I honestly suppose it is.   
  
I've also come to another realization. The motherly feelings I thought I had for Andreaste were not so. In fact, I've come to realize that I love her, and not in the way I first thought. All this time I've been jealous of her and Goldenjaguar, it wasn't because I wanted her as a friend, it was because I wanted to be with her. I. . . love. . . Andreaste. . . Granted she's much older than I, even though she doesn't look it, she's beautiful and courageous, and, well, practically everything I'm not.   
  
This is the reason I am not going back to the Junkyard. I can not let Andreaste know about my feelings for her, else she may look at me differently, and never speak to me again. I've suddenly thought of an idea. . .  
  
I'll just stay here, until I run out of food and die of starvation. I can never have Portia back, or Andreaste either, so its pointless to even live anymore. I'll never have kittens, I've killed my father, though I do not care about that, and I haven't seen my sister or mother in months. For all I know they could be dead, which honestly, I wish I could be too.  
  
I actually attempted suicide not too long ago. I did not succeed, of course. Now that I think of it, the experience was rather amusing. The knife I had was not very sharp at all, in fact, I think it may have been the most dull of all the knives in my home. I was sawing away at my wrists for nearly 20 minutes until I noticed that I hadn't even cut skin and that all the torture was succeeding at was making me angry.  
  
I simply wish to live out my life here, alone, until I die. . . 


End file.
